


Feeding Frenzy

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Series: Hunger [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-08-20
Updated: 1997-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair immerse themselves in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Frenzy

The ride home from the Desert Oasis was quiet. What could be said after the experience they'd just shared? Jim stole a look at Blair under his lashes, marveling still at the utterly relaxed look on his partner's face. He looked like a man who'd been pleasured thoroughly and had loved it. He felt a surge of...pride?...for having been the one to put that look there. He hadn't ever seen it on Sandburg's face before.  

His partner had taken a taxi to the club, leaving his car at his friend's house. He told Jim they could retrieve it tomorrow morning; it wasn't like he was going to need it between now and then. So they drove through the night, both men silent; Jim wondering if Blair was thinking about what happened like he was.  

What in the world *had* happened? When he'd dressed earlier in the evening all he'd had in mind was a few drinks and finding a quick fuck for the night, to relieve the tension. Instead he ran into his roommate--and ended up having one of the most intense sexual encounters he'd ever experienced in his life. Of course, it couldn't be because said roommate was the object of his desires, was it? This opened a whole new can of worms though--he knew from past experience that it was hard to sleep with someone without things changing significantly. And he wasn't sure if he was ready for those things to change yet. Blair didn't seem to be needing or wanting intense declarations of love, so maybe it was best not to worry about it for now. 

He hesitated though as they walked into the loft, not ready to end the evening--the magical, heady sensations that had wrapped themselves around him, cocooned him in sensuality. 

"Sleep with me tonight?" he asked finally, not sure what he was trying to say--or even what he wanted, for sure. "Only if you want to," he added quickly, when he saw Blair hesitate. 

"Sure, Jim," his guide said, an unreadable expression in his beautiful eyes.

 Then the expression changed to a provocative one and Jim felt the desire surge up in him, his hunger renewed. "Do you know what you're doing?" he growled in a low voice, moving instinctively toward Blair.

 "Yes," came the somewhat breathless reply. "I want you, Jim. I want you again; moving inside me, tasting me, touching me...It feels like my blood is burning, I need you so badly."

 Ellison locked strong hands on to his partner's shoulders, fingers digging into the soft skin under the mesh top. "Be sure, Sandburg. 'Cause if I start again I may not be able to stop."

 A breathless laugh. "Who says I want you to? Man, I need to have you--it's like you're a fucking *drug* and I need a fix. I didn't plan on this, Jim. But now that I've had it, I want more."

 "Just so we're on the same level here."

 "We are." Blair raised his arms and looped them around Jim's neck, pulling the larger man's head down to his. "Kiss me..." he breathed against Jim's lips.

 It was hot, sweet, heady; better than the first time, because now he knew how good it would be. Jim's mind--the tiny part that remained coherent throughout--marvelled at how good Blair tasted; the textures and scents and flavors that combined to flow over and around and through him like some expensive cognac. The satiny texture of Blair's tongue in his mouth as he sucked it, then rubbed his own against it, was like a piece of heaven dropped to earth. So smooth, so hot, like liquid fire. He could still faintly taste the drinks they'd shared earlier in the evening and ran his tongue around the entire inside of Blair's mouth, savoring the flavors of Blair and whiskey mixed together.

 He groaned when Blair pulled away from him, chest heaving with emotion. Another groan followed as his partner began placing tiny nips--little pinches with his teeth--down the sensitive skin of his throat, fingers trailing up and down the sides of his neck, caressing the ultra-sensitive skin there.

 "God, baby," he growled when a hot, sucking kiss covered the first stinging place. He raised his own arms, lifted the hem of Blair's shirt and skimmed his hands upward, feeling the soft texture of chest hair there. His fingers continued their search until he found two nipples; both already peaked with excitement, a gold ring threaded through one. He circled that nipple gently with a forefinger, felt the resultant quiver run through Blair's body. A hard pinch to the other nipple and both hardened completely, twin peaks begging for his touch. Blair groaned at the sensations, his lips breaking from their caresses.

 "Jesus, Jim...oh, *yeah*, lover," he moaned then as Jim took advantage of their distance and pulled the shirt over Blair's head.

 Jim stood back slightly, finally getting to survey what he'd been touching and tasting all evening. Blair's body was perfection--slighter in build than his, but sturdy, well muscled. A generous mat of hair covering a well-formed torso. Two rosy-brown nipples hard and tight, beckoning to him; one adorned with an incredibly sexy gold ring that winked at him in the dim light of the room. His own nipples hardened as he gazed at Blair and his breath caught in his chest as he skimmed that gaze down further, taking in the pulsing erection hidden behind those decadently tight leathers; his own dick throbbed in his jeans as he remembered the taste of leather overlaying the scent of semen and Blair. 

With a groan of pure lust he dropped to his knees in front of Blair, rubbing his cheek over the bulge, breathing in the heady scent. Blair caught his head and held it captive as Jim traced the outline of the hard cock with his tongue, shuddering with the need to taste it for real. He undid the button at Blair's waistband, his hands shaking with his sudden hunger. The erect cock sprang from it's leather prison and Jim went down on it like a man starving. He heard Blair's gasp above him, but was unable to focus on anything but the tastes exploding across his tongue as he sucked and licked the hard column of flesh, swallowing it as deeply as he could.

The hands that had been holding his head now clutched at it; pressing him closer to the heat. Blair began thrusting into his mouth, tentatively at first, then picking up speed and force when he saw that Jim not only could handle it that way, but wanted it. He moaned quietly, muttering, "suck my dick, Jim--swallow it down, take me in and make me come...suck me, suck me, suck me...Oh! Oh, yeah...suck it, oh god, Jim...you're so good, oh, god...I'm gonna come, Jim...I-I'm...ohmigod, ahhhhh!"

Jim opened up, deep-throating Blair as his mumblings and warnings picked up intensity. He felt the orgasm begin as the tight sacs pulled up against Blair's body and the straining organ in his mouth hardened further against his tongue. Hot, creamy fluid erupted into his mouth, flowed down the back of his throat. He drank in every drop, then gently sucked until Blair was dry. He licked the softening shaft before releasing his partner, then surged to his feet, undoing his pants as he did so.

"Turn and bend over," he said roughly, voice hoarse from longing. Blair turned around, already pushing the tight pants past his hips, spreading his legs in invitation.

Jim stared, momentarily transfixed by the sight of those gorgeous ass cheeks being unveiled for him. He could smell his own scent--his semen--still clinging to Blair, mixed with his partner's scents. It only served to heighten the intense hunger he felt rushing through his veins. He moved up behind Blair, his hungry cock seeking for the entrance to that hot body. He spread his partner's ass, a finger probing for and finding the rosy pucker. Jim pushed his finger into Blair, hearing his friend's groan at his entrance. Blair was still loose from their earlier activity; hot and moist inside. Jim removed his finger and rubbed the head of his dick against the hungry little hole.

"Do you want it?" he asked in a rough voice.

"You know I do," Blair moaned, pushing back against him.

"Tell me. I wanna hear you say it," Jim leaned down to breathe the hot words into Blair's ear.

"Oh, god...Fuck me, Jim. Take your cock and stick it up my ass--fuck me until I scream!" Blair's voice was low and raspy, rough with need.

"Jesus, baby...Blair..." Jim groaned as the words washed over him. He spat into his hand and rubbed the saliva over the head of his cock. He spat again and rubbed the saliva this time into the loose hole, his own stomach clenching with the whimpers of longing coming from his partner. "Easy..." He pushed Blair over the couch, spreading those luscious cheeks as he did so. One thrust and he slid inside, feeling the smooth channel shift around him, stretching to accommodate his swollen member.

"Ahhhh...oh, yeah," Blair wiggled back against him, working him deeper inside. "God, babe...oh, you feel so good..."

"So do you," Jim breathed, pulling Blair back up, chest to back. "I'm gonna fuck you, baby...feel me moving inside you? I want you...want to feel your hot body tight around mine...feel you clenching me, calling my name...say my name, baby! Say it!"

"Jim..." Blair moaned, nearly sobbing as Jim moved slowly in and out of him. His body throbbed everywhere, all points pulsing in time with the erection that had hardened again.

Jim could feel the blood surging through his partner; heard the pounding pulse. The muscles in the tight passage began flexing around him, clenching and relaxing, spurring him on. He gently bit Blair's neck, teeth caressing the soft skin before moving on to suck and nip at the earlobe decorated by two delicate rings. His fingers sought out the buds that had captured his attention earlier, moving restlessly over them, pinching and rubbing; stimulating and soothing.

The air around them was redolent with the scents and sounds of sex; heavy grunts and groans, low moans. Jim's senses spun around him as he tried to absorb it all. The hot, hungry body that he was buried in; the desperate, needy sounds that filled his ears; the salty, bitter scent of precum and semen that surrounded them. He lowered one hand from Blair's tits to his engorged cock, stroked one finger up and down before lingering on the tip, gathering the beads of moisture that had welled up there. He brought the finger to his mouth and sucked, savoring the erotic taste. Blair grasped his hand and pulled the finger to his own mouth, sucking where Jim's mouth had just been, pulling the lingering taste of himself into his own mouth.

Jim felt himself surge within Blair as he watched his finger swallowed by Blair's mouth in the same manner his cock was swallowed by the younger man's body. He pinched at the adorned nipple, tugging slightly on the ring. Blair's body tensed around him, stiffening.

"Jim! Oh, god, Jim!!! YesyesyesyesYESSSSSS!!!!!" he shrieked as his orgasm spilled over, spattering his chest--and the couch.

Jim pushed Blair forward again, pounding into the still-straining body, riding the tidal wave of sensation. Blair's body continued to convulse around him, drawing him in. His balls tightened up and he spurted his cream into the hot tunnel, panting as he thrust over and over, trying to draw it out. "Blair...ohmigod, Blair...!!!"

They sank to the floor, Jim pulling Blair with him as his legs gave out. He held the younger man on his lap, cradled in his arms, his softening cock now slipping out of Blair's body.

"God, Chief..." he whispered into the curls. What the hell had just happened? Twenty minutes ago he'd been asking Blair if he'd stay the night with him...

"I know, Jim," his partner responding, cuddling back against his chest. "Wild, isn't it, man?"

"Wild doesn't even begin to cover it, Sandburg." Jim shifted Blair in his arms until they were more-or-less facing each other, then covered the lush mouth with his own. He tasted and explored gently, feeling the need to reconnect after this last bit of intimacy. Blair responded, his own tongue caressing Jim gently, the kiss a soft, sensual one.

They drew apart, staring at one another, speechless once again.

"Go to bed?" Jim asked hoarsely, not entirely certain he was still making sense.

"Still want me to sleep with you?"

"Yes." A short answer, brief, but to the point. Blair smiled at him, then pushed upward. Jim caught a brief glance of the shadowy crease between his cheeks and shuddered as a bolt of pure need ripped through him again. 'What the fuck *is* this?' he asked himself. His cock stirred slightly, but didn't harden. 'Well, at least one part of me knows when it's had enough. Wonder what Blair's reaction would be if I pounced again?' It was almost like he--they, he corrected himself, because Blair had been just as frantic as he'd been--like they were in a frenzy of some sort. Needing to have each other. He shook his head and stood up.

They each took a turn in the bathroom, cleaning themselves up, getting ready for bed. Jim finished up before Blair and headed upstairs to turn the covers back. He laid in bed, listening to the sounds of his guide moving around below; wondered what thoughts were running through Blair's mind *now*. For surely, this thing had caught him as off-kilter?

 "Jim?" The soft voice came from the foot of the stairs.

 "Yeah, Chief?"

 "Still...are you ready?"

 "Yeah. C'mon up."

 Blair came up, his steps slow and hesitant, almost as if he was unsure about doing this. 

"Jim...I--this feels kind of...strange." Blair stood beside his bed, looking down at him, those incredible eyes luminous in the near-dark.

"I know it does, Chief. But I need you...need you here, beside me. You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"No, it's not that. I'm just...I wasn't...shit. What am I trying to say?" the eyes stared at him, a tiny glint of humor within.

"Dunno, Blair. Why don't you get in, and we can try and figure it out in the morning? I'm beat."

"Sure, man." Blair slipped under the covers, then laid there, staring at the ceiling.

Jim laid next to him, his fingers curled around the edge of the blanket. He flipped onto his side, traced one finger down Blair's cheek before pulling away. "Can I hold you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Blair sounded subdued. He rolled onto his side, sighing a little as Jim drew up behind him.

His guide was soft in his arms, pliant...willing. It would take so little to start the burning in their blood again... Jim pushed the thought away, wondering what was happening between them. He wrapped his arms tightly around Blair, allowing the heat and sounds of heartbeat and breathing to relax his body and lull him into sleep.

*********************

The shower woke him the next morning. Jim cracked an eye open and saw that it was just past six in the morning. What was Blair doing up so early? Usually he had to prod his roommate out of bed on a weekend. It *was* a weekend, wasn't it? Oh, *shit*, it was Friday, today. Goddammit to hell, all he wanted to do was lie in bed with Blair in his arms and explore this new part of their relationship. Briefly he considered calling in sick, then remembered that Blair had office hours on Fridays, and there was no way--short of actually *being* sick--that his partner would miss those. With a groan for all the aching, over-used spots on his body, Jim climbed out of bed.

He pulled a pair of shorts on and headed down the stairs. He could still smell hints of sex hanging in the air, and his nose tickled from the pheromones. A wave of longing rushed over him and he shuddered from the intensity. Shaking his head, trying to push it off, he made his way to the kitchen to start coffee.

A thump followed by an "OW!" caught his attention and he hurried to the bathroom.

"Chief? Sandburg! You okay in there?"

"Fine, man," came the irritable reply. "Just hit my head."

"Should I come kiss it and make it better?" he joked through the door. The response caught him totally off-guard.

"Do you want to?"

A tendril of heat furled through his stomach. Blair, in the shower, fresh and clean, waiting for him. He opened the door, surprised to see his hand shaking slightly.

"Jim?"

"Yeah," he replied in a ragged voice as he stripped the boxers off. "I'm right here."

A head appeared around the edge of the curtain. "Hey, big guy."

"Hey, yourself. You sure you want company?" Jim tried to keep his voice steady and light, knew it wasn't working. Blair smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have this swelling..." he trailed off, grinning as Jim got into the shower.

"Swelling? But--" Jim broke off when Blair turned fully, revealing a completely erect cock. "Gotcha," he breathed, pulling the younger man to him.

Hot water ran over them, cool in comparison to the temperature of their skin as their lips met. Blair tasted like toothpaste and mouthwash, with a faint herbal taste underneath. 'He must have made tea this morning,' was the distracted thought before slender hot fingers wrapped around his rapidly swelling cock, throwing all other thoughts aside.

"Want to taste you," Blair mumbled as he sank to his knees in front of Jim. "Drink you like you did me..."

"Oh, god," Jim groaned as the hot mouth slid down him, drawing him in. He moaned in time to the sucking, thrusting his hips gently. Blair's fingers caressed his ass, kneading, squeezing, rubbing. One finger slid down his crack, rubbing over his hole. He moaned and pressed back against the finger, then pushed forward into the waiting mouth. Oh, god, he'd died and gone to heaven. The finger thrust into him, a gently rhythm in time with the sucking mouth covering his dick. Blair pulled away slightly to lick at his shaft, nipping lightly at the base with his lips before moving lower to suck first one ball, then the other into his mouth. Jim growled as Blair sucked his balls, sure that he was going to die from the delicious torture. The finger in his ass began moving faster, soon a second was added. Blair rubbed across his prostate and Jim howled as the pleasure knifed through him. That hot mouth engulfed his aching cock once again, and he gave a scream that bounced off the tile as his orgasm thundered through him.

"Jesus," he muttered, when he could talk again. "You're incredible, Chief."

"You're not too bad yourself, Ellison," Blair licked his lips and leered at him. The younger man leaned over to switch the water off--the temperature had turned cold long before either man had noticed, but now it was a little chilly.

Jim felt his blood surging again as he watched Blair wantonly push his ass toward him and he gave a low growl as he pulled Blair into a rough embrace, his own tongue parting lips that opened willingly for him.

He could taste himself in Blair's mouth. It was so incredible, that something like that could get him so hot again...he shuddered as the pleasure flooded through him.

"Want you, baby," he muttered against Blair's mouth before sliding his lips down to graze a cheekbone, continuing lower toward throat and neck. "Need to have you...have to have you..." His lips found an earlobe and he suckled briefly before scoring it gently with his teeth. He moved his mouth up to rim the outer edge of the ear, then headed back down. "Turn the water back on."

"Huh?" Blair shook his head, as if not understanding the question.

"Turn the water back on, babe. I'm gonna wash you..."

"Do we have time?"

"We'll make time," Jim growled as he rubbed his body against his partner's.

Blair turned the water back on, adjusting the temperature so they got at least *some* warm. Jim soaped his hands and began at Blair's neck, moving downward steadily, his cock engorging again as he listened to the whimpers and moans coming from his guide. He paid particular attention to the again swollen cock that was thrusting forward, soaping all around it and the tight sac beneath it. The cleft between Blair's cheeks also received special attention and soon Blair was pushing himself back into the hands that were caressing/washing him. Jim quickly soaped himself then rubbed their bodies together as the water rinsed the soap off. He turned the cooling water off and moved in to kiss Blair again.

In the steamy, damp of the bathroom Sandburg appeared even more exotic than usual; his curls were sticking to and framing his face; his lips were kiss-swollen and red, standing out in his slightly-flushed face. Jim leaned in and captured Blair's mouth, delving deep into the sweetness there, senses open wide. He moved downward to erect nipples, tonguing each one repeatedly until Blair was grasping at his head, holding him in place. He bit down gently on the right nipple, then flicked his tongue across it to ease the sting. Blair moaned and arched into his mouth, guiding him to the other nipple, this one standing erect with the gold ring inviting his lips. He nuzzled and licked, then bit down gently, reveling in the intense shudders that racked Blair's lean frame.

"Okay, Chief?" he drew back and questioned.

"God, yes...don't stop, Jim..." Blair moaned, pulling his head back to him. He smiled against the heated flesh before tonguing the bud again, pinching the other with his fingers. He could fairly feel the heat coming from the swollen peaks when he pulled away, each nipple tight from excitement and stimulation.

"I won't stop, baby," he promised. "I couldn't, now. Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around and spread your legs. Lean into the wall."

He watched Blair move, eyes glazed with a hunger he couldn't quite believe still surged within him. As soon as Blair had shifted he began kissing and stroking his way down the beautiful expanse of back, heading for the perfect ass cheeks.

And they *were* perfect, he decided, sitting back on his haunches, caressing gently. He smoothed his fingers over them, kneading lightly. The flesh was soft and pliant, yielding to his touch. He followed his fingers' path with his tongue, stroking over each inch of gleaming skin, nipping gently here and there.

Blair pushed his ass backward toward Jim's touch, groaning as the caresses shifted from gentle to slightly rough and back again. Jim smiled against the heated flesh as his partner began a rhythmic rocking motion, in a way guiding Jim's tongue. He ran a finger down the shadowy cleft, smiling when Blair gasped. His tongue soon followed, dipping in for a taste of his guide.

He stroked his tongue up and down, following the crease. A gentle nip to the sensitive skin of perineum and Blair groaned low in his throat, "you're killing me here, man... Please...Jim..."

"Shhh, baby...trust me," he murmured before spreading those tempting cheeks with his hands, fingers gripping at the springy flesh. Exposed now to his eyes was Blair's center, protected by a dark pink rosebud, enticing him to come and sample. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered. He flicked his tongue across the pucker, teasing, and felt as much as heard Blair's groan. He flicked again, this time more of a sweeping motion, savoring the lingering traces of soap, himself, and the musky flavor that was unique to Blair. His own dick throbbed at the dark, erotic flavor and he circled the little opening repeatedly, wetting the area generously.

Blair moaned again above him and he felt his stomach clench viciously when the ragged voice whispered, "Please, Jim...don't tease..."

Jim growled low and began working his tongue into Blair, opening him, stretching the muscles there. He reached a hand around to stroke Blair's cock, felt the younger man's pulse racing under the thin, silky skin. Blair reached his own hands back and grasped his ass cheeks, holding himself open for Jim, pushing backward and impaling himself on the thrusting tongue. Jim continued to gently thrust with his tongue, pulling back every so often to rub a finger over the loosening hole, then gently insert it to gauge Blair's readiness. When his fingers slipped inside easily he placed a gentle, sucking kiss on the opened pucker, then pulled away and kissed each cheek. He slid his body up Blair's, then reached for the bottle of baby oil that was sitting on the sink counter. He drizzled some over Blair's cleft, then lubed his cock.

"Ready, baby?" he questioned in a soft, rough voice, kissing the back of Blair's neck.

"God, yes...Give it to me, Jim," the younger man groaned, pressing back against Jim. "I want you in me..."

"Yes," Jim hissed, pushing into Blair. He slid in with one thrust; both men sighed at the entry.

They moved together, bodies already accustomed to the rhythm, wanting it. Jim stroked Blair's hard cock with one hand, pinched a swollen nipple with the other. The younger man tilted his head, inclining backward, inviting hot kisses. They rubbed and stroked against each other, building the intensity slowing this time; fires burning, but not raging so out of control. Jim felt Blair's body surge as orgasm approached and speeded up his movements within the sensual body. The tight channel grasped around him as Blair spasmed, spraying hot cream on his hand and Blair's own stomach. He bit down on Blair's neck as his own body convulsed, pumping his seed deep inside his partner.

They leaned against the shower wall as their bodies calmed down, heart rates and breathing slowing coming under control.

Blair turned his head to look at Jim, searching his face as if looking for an answer to something. "Jim?"

"Yeah, Chief?"

"What the hell is going on here? Yesterday morning we were best friends...since last night we can't keep our hands off each other. What's--what does that make us?"

"I don't know," Jim mumbled, burying his face in Blair's neck, inhaling deeply. "All I know is I feel like I have to have you, or die from wanting you. Like a connection has been forged that we can't break."

"It's scaring me. I love it--I love what you do to me, how you make me feel...but Jesus! It's so intense it's like freaking me out, man."

Jim tightened his hold on his friend and kissed the spot where neck and shoulder joined. "I know. I feel the same way. But I need you, Chief. Like I've never needed you before. Can you...can we take this one day at a time? Feel our way through it?"

Blair turned fully in Jim's embrace, nuzzling into the hard muscle of his chest. "We'll have to. I don't think I can handle it any other way."

They stood like that for several long minutes before turning the shower back on to rinse off, then exiting the shower to begin their day.

********************

It was easier to think--his head was clearer--at the station, without Blair next to him. On the other hand, he missed his partner's presence keenly.

They'd almost been late for work after all. Showered, shaved, dressed, he'd been standing in the kitchen gulping orange juice (amazing the levels of dehydration a body can reach after multiple orgasms,) when Sandburg had sauntered into the kitchen. His partner hadn't looked any different than any other morning; he was dressed in jeans, T-shirt and flannel overshirt, backpack in hand, a smile on his face. Maybe it was the smile--sexy, provocative, alluring; maybe it was the knowledge that not thirty minutes before he'd been buried balls-deep inside that tempting little body. Whatever it was, it was a hair-trigger, because the next thing he knew he'd pinned Blair against the refrigerator door and was exploring the smaller man's mouth with a thoroughness that left them both breathless, erect and aching.

"Jim."

"Mmmm?" He was nuzzling the sweet-smelling curls surrounding Blair's ear, breathing deeply the wonderful scents of shampoo, soap, Blair and sex. Clean or not, his nose could still detect faint traces of semen--both of theirs--and tickled from all the pheromones released into the air.

"Jim, man, we gotta get to work."

"Mmhmm."

"C'mon, babe," Blair pushed at him slightly, though not trying very hard. He could feel his partner's erection throbbing against him through their clothing; his own pulsed in time with it.

"I don't want to let go," he'd grumbled as he did just that.

Blair stepped away slightly, grabbing the glass he'd been gulping the o.j. from. "I don't either, but we have to. We need to sit and talk, Jim. This isn't *normal*. I don't know about you, but I haven't gotten it up so many times in such a short period since I was in my teens."

Jim smiled at the analogy. "Me either," he confessed. "I can't seem to..."

"Help it. Yeah, I know. So we really need to talk. Tonight, when we get home, okay?"

"Okay." Jim hesitated, then moved toward Blair again, veering off unexpectedly at the last minute. "See you at the station?"

"No, I have a study group after office hours today. I'll see you here tonight. Later, man."

"Later."

********************

And so, here he was, watching the clock move like it had been coated in honey. Fortunately it had been a slow day; his mental meanderings wouldn't have been able to handle a busy one.

He considered all the changes that had taken place in his life in less than 24 hours. Yesterday evening he'd been desperate to find someone to have a quick fuck with, to try and get Blair out of his mind--convinced that his partner was totally het and wouldn't be interested in him. Discovering otherwise had been a total revelation--not to mention the incredible sex they'd shared. But was that all they shared? He told Blair it wasn't just about sex, that there were other things--emotions--involved. Blair had echoed that. But where to go from here? He groaned and looked at the report he'd been trying for an hour to get filled out. Finally deciding it was useless he got to his feet and went to knock on Simon's door.

"Cap?"

"Yeah, Jim. C'mon in. What's on your mind?"

"I need to leave early. Got some stuff came up, need to take care of it." He ignored the stirring in his groin when he considered just *what* some of the things that had come 'up' were.

"Everything okay? You look like you're coming down with something."

'Just a bad addiction to Sandburg...' "Fine, sir. Just need to run a couple of errands, make a few phone calls."

"Well, there's nothing big happening right now. Go on, take the afternoon. But I expect to see you in here Monday morning, everything taken care of."

"I sure hope so, sir."

"Get out of here then."

"Thanks, Simon."

********************

The loft was cool and dark, a haven against all the sights, sounds and smells he'd been barraged with all day. Ellison took off his shoes and went upstairs to lie down. He knew that was a mistake as soon as he did it; Blair's scent clung to the sheets and pillows, as strong as if he were lying next to him. 'God, Blair...where do we go from here? What's the next step? I need you like I've never needed anyone before...but are we ready--do we *want*--to commit to each other?' He groaned and buried his face in the pillow that smelled like Blair, carrying the scent into his dreams as his body relaxed into sleep.

*********************

The sound of a key turning in the lock woke him; Blair's voice called to him a moment later.

"Jim? You here?"

"Up here, Chief." He rolled over onto his back, his cock throbbing heavily in his pants.

"What's going on? I called the station and Simon said--Oh." Blair's head appeared at the top of the stairs. "Okaaay. Is that for me?" the younger man gestured toward Jim's crotch.

"You want it?"

Blair licked his lips and Jim groaned low. "You know I do," he muttered, fingers reaching for the buttons on his jeans.

Jim watched him for a moment, graceful even when stripping down quickly. Then he pulled back into himself and quickly undid his own clothing, turning onto his side when he was naked.

Blair paused beside the bed, his own erection beginning to lift and bob. "You got any lube up here?"

"Check the nightstand drawer. I think there's some."

"Yeah," Blair rifled through the contents. "There's rubbers here too--but I guess we're a little late into this to worry about that, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Jim replied in a husky voice. "Sandburg, get over here. I need to feel you next to me."

His partner climbed onto the bed, rubbing his lithe body against Jim's. "Missed you today," he murmured in a low voice as Jim began kissing his neck. "I thought about you all day--thought about this all day. It was hell trying to concentrate."

"I know, baby," the bigger man groaned as Blair's fingers began playing with his nipples. "Oh, god, Blair..." he covered his partner's mouth with his own, drawing the sweetness into himself.

It was hot; fire racing through him at each touch of Blair's tongue against his own, followed by an icy chill as the heat moved on. Stroking, gliding, slick movement as they sucked on each other's tongues before tangling them together. Blair rolled Jim onto his back and straddled him, taking control of the kiss. He moved downward, stroking Jim's body with his tongue, fluttering it over the Adam's Apple before moving to the hollow of his throat.

Jim arched his body under Blair's, rubbing his aching dick against the warmth of Blair's ass. The younger man's mouth found his nipples and began sucking, swirling his tongue round and round, nipping sharply at the buds. Jim groaned, a raw, needy sound, and tangled his fingers into Blair's hair, holding him against his now-throbbing nipples.

When both buds were swollen Blair moved lower, his tongue stroking up and down the area between pecs, caressing the ribs with little nips and nibbles. Jim squirmed under him, muttering under his breath, trying to push his dick against Blair. His partner moved lower, tongue dipping into the shadowy recess of Jim's navel, swirling around, tasting the sweat that had gathered there.

"You're delicious, lover," Blair breathed against the sensitive skin just above Jim's pubic area.

Jim wriggled beneath him, trying to get his mouth to that hard, aching place. "Please, baby..."

"Please what?" Such an innocent smile, such a devilish look in the blue eyes.

"Suck me...go down on my cock...god, before I die..."

Blair licked up and down the swollen, drooling shaft, then rubbed a thumb across the sensitive head. "No."

"What? Blair..."

"I want you inside me--I want you to fuck me, Jim."

"Ah, god, baby...yes..."

Jim shuddered as Blair reached for the tube of lube and squeezed some on to both their fingers. "You do me...I'll take care of you," the smaller man whispered.

"Shit..." Jim rubbed Blair's ass cheeks, stroking the soft flesh before sliding one lubed finger down the dark crease. He found the rosy little pucker with no trouble; it was fairly throbbing with heat, to his sensitive sense. He rubbed a lubed finger against it, felt the tight muscle quiver under his touch. "Relax, baby..." His finger slid inside, clenched all around by Blair's body. He groaned--Blair was hot, tight, moist. His cock throbbed, wanting to feel that heat around it. He slid a second finger in, working them back and forth, loosening the muscle quickly. Blair shifted back on him, his body positioned over Jim's.

"Ready?"

"Oh, yeah, baby--take me in."

Blair gave him a sultry look from under heavy-lidded eyes then sat down on the rock-hard cock, a whimper of pleasure escaping him. "Ohhhh...Jim..."

"That's it, baby...take me into your body...oh, god, ride me, Blair...fuck, it feels good..."

Blair leaned over and kissed Jim, running his tongue along the bigger man's lips, then darting inside in a teasing motion. Jim let go of Blair's ass with one hand to pull his partner close for a deep kiss. While their mouths were joined Blair began a gentle bobbing motion, sliding up and down the flesh impaling him. Jim groaned into his mouth, then pulled away.

"Wait...wait a minute, Blair..." he grasped the younger man's hips and wiggled himself into a half-sitting position, so that Blair was basically sitting on his lap. "Okay..." he sighed, bending his head to lick at hardened nipples. His hands continued to knead and rub the soft ass-cheeks as Blair rode him, body sliding sensuously up and the down swollen dick, caressing him by tightening then relaxing internal muscles.

Blair pressed his aching hardness against Jim's belly and the larger man growled at the heat pounding through it. He wrapped his hand around it, stroking in time to Blair's rhythm. He felt his own orgasm beginning, a glowing warmth spreading through his body, gaining speed and strength. Leaning down slightly he sucked the nipple with the ring into his mouth and bit down gently, at the same time increasing the speed of strokes along the pulsating cock in his hand. Blair threw his head back and screamed, "JII-I-I-IM!!!!", his seed flowing over Jim's hand and stomach at the same time that Jim grunted and released his flood into Blair. They held that position for a long moment, bodies straining against each other, until the waves of pleasure crested and fell.

Jim leaned back against the headboard with Blair slumped bonelessly against him. He cradled the smaller man in his arms, feeling a wave of tenderness wash over him. A shaky hand rose to stroke at sweaty curls, and he shifted Blair minutely to press a gentle kiss onto swollen lips.

"I've never needed anyone like I need you, Chief," he whispered. "I'm not sure why this is happening to us...or how we're going to deal with it. But I'd like...I'd like to keep--doing it."

Blair shifted against him. "I'd like that, too." He raised his gaze to meet Jim's, and the older man felt a lightening bolt rip through his stomach at the tenderness he saw there. "There's more, y'know. Other...stuff we'll have to deal with." Jim felt a shiver run through his partner. "Do you think this frantic feeling will die down a little? Much as I'm enjoying it, it's getting to be a little--distracting. I feel like we're sharks in the midst of a feeding frenzy or something."

"Yeah, I know." Jim chuckled at his partner's assessment of the situation. "I don't know, Blair. As for the other...stuff...let's cross those bridges as we come to them, okay? I'm not ready to make any declarations...are you?"

Blair shook his head. "No--I don't have a clue what I'm feeling right now. This all caught me so by surprise. Are we going to...well, I don't know about you, but I'd like...should we..."

"Spit it out, Sandburg."

"Are we gonna be, y'know, exclusive? Not see anyone else?"

Jim paused. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Then let's just play it by ear for now, okay?"

"Okay." Blair slid off of Jim, then down next to him. "Wanna take a nap then go get some dinner?"

"That sounds good, partner." Jim leaned in to kiss Blair, felt the hunger stirring in him again. With some difficulty he pushed it down. He didn't want the frenzied activity his body was still clamoring for. Right now he just wanted to lay here, with Blair cuddled close to him. He pulled him a little closer, then drifted off to sleep, the sound of their heartbeats mingling together soothing the fever in blood.

~finis~


End file.
